


Final reveals

by markbumficfest



Series: Markbum Fic Exchange 2018 [13]
Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 21:29:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17394047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markbumficfest/pseuds/markbumficfest
Summary: All the good things have to come to an end - and it's time to learn who wrote what and who drew what!





	Final reveals

It’s been amazing (almost) 3 weeks of postings with you guys, and almost 4 months altogether! It was amazing seeing Markbum tag being alive with quality works, and to read all your fics, and see all the fanart – I’m sure everyone who’s been a part of this, or just random passersby who stumbled upon either our Twitter account or your fics in the tag were pleasantly surprised and enjoyed what we have! But all the good things have to come to an end, and it’s time to finally release the last part of this fic fest-exchange. However!

Before final reveals, which we’re sure you’ve been really waiting for, we’d like to say thank you! To everyone who sacrificed their time, other responsibilities, perhaps even sleep – all our amazing writers and fanartists, who did such a great job! Especially huge thank you goes to those artists who took one for the team and agreed to draw more than one fanart, and even more than two – you guys are the real MVPs who saved the original concept of this year’s exchange. And also, a huge thanks goes to the author who agreed to pinch hit a fic, when we lost two authors. And to all the people who helped a lot with handling this – especially for the last few days, when it almost seemed like due to health problems some fic uploading is going to get severely delayed. All in all, the Markbum community really have each other’s backs, and it was amazing to see all the teamwork happening, even if it wasn’t super direct.

But anyhow! Let’s proceed to the final reveals (fics are listed in the order they’ve been uploaded)! If there's no link on a person's nickname it means we couldn't find any active accounts of theirs, or they might go by a different name on other platforms; if you want your link to be included - please let us know!

 

#001 [window to the soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17155037) (for [sadboyjaebum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadboyjaebum/pseuds/sadboyjaebum)) by [rewindmp3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rewindmp3/pseuds/rewindmp3). Fanart by: [cloud69b_](https://twitter.com/cloud69b_)

 

#002 [You Don't Know Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17186801) (for[ OneNightInBangkok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onenightinbangkok/pseuds/onenightinbangkok)) by [sundroporange](https://twitter.com/Iz49808042). Fanart by: [hexahydrat](https://twitter.com/hexahydrat)

 

#003 [cinematic lovers at heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17212499) (for [morkzone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morkzone/pseuds/morkzone)) by [sadboyjaebum](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadboyjaebum/pseuds/sadboyjaebum). Fanart by: [sundroporange](https://twitter.com/Iz49808042)

 

#004 [You're A Wonderful Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17241476) (for [ahgasemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgasemyname/pseuds/ahgasemyname)) by [microphonechecker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/microphonechecker/pseuds/microphonechecker). Fanart by: [melofrio](https://twitter.com/melofrio)

 

#005 [you're mine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257949) (for momo1234) by [theparkjs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikonicptg). Fanart by: [cloud69b_](https://twitter.com/cloud69b_)

 

#006 [left yellow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17273633) (for [moondancerfay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancerfay/pseuds/moondancerfay)) by Z. Fanart by [cloud69b_](https://twitter.com/cloud69b_)

 

#007 [you give me jitters baby ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17286563)(for [ygstan_ahgase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygstan_ahgase/pseuds/ygstan_ahgase)) by momo1234. Fanart by: [sundroporange](https://twitter.com/Iz49808042)

 

#008 [I had fallen for you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17299415) (for everyone) by [ygstan_ahgase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ygstan_ahgase/pseuds/ygstan_ahgase). Fanart by: [melofrio](https://twitter.com/melofrio)

 

#009 [It Spells I Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17325065) (for [sundroporange](https://twitter.com/Iz49808042)) by [ahgasemyname](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahgasemyname/pseuds/ahgasemyname). Fanart by: [bbeomttom](https://twitter.com/bbeomttom)

 

#010 [be with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17350262) (for [microphonechecker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/microphonechecker/pseuds/microphonechecker)) by [ OneNightInBangkok](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onenightinbangkok/pseuds/onenightinbangkok). Fanart by: [melofrio](https://twitter.com/melofrio)

 

#011 [Sweeter than vanilla rose latte](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17363000) (for [theparkjs](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikonicptg)) by [moondancerfay](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moondancerfay/pseuds/moondancerfay). Fanart by: [sundroporange](https://twitter.com/Iz49808042)

 

#012 [Faux Pas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17372711) (for [rewindmp3](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rewindmp3/pseuds/rewindmp3)) by [morkzone](https://archiveofourown.org/users/morkzone/pseuds/morkzone). Fanart by [melofrio](https://twitter.com/melofrio). 

 

That's it for reveals!

Hopefully this list doesn't contain any inaccuracies, but if it does, please let us know! Hopefully, the authors and fanartist get to interact with each other, and who knows - maybe a few new friendships will bloom, this is the magical thing about creating something, and you guys created a LOT for the past 4 months. This being said, take care everyone, and maybe we'll see you sometime soon, too!

 

P.S.: If any authors (or people who received a work) want the fics attributed to them on AO3 without losing comments and other stats, please drop a DM to us on twitter - we'll figure it out! If you want to upload it separately - feel free to! All the questions about fanarts, though, are solely up to the fanartist, so please contact them privately if you have any questions.


End file.
